


Homecoming

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Morrigan and her Warden are reunited in Skyhold.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Morrigan shakes her head, certain that the missive is wrong, that _her_ warden, isn’t here in Skyhold. 

After how she’d left, Morrigan knows that Mahariel could never forgive her. As much as her sacrifice still pains her, her actions had been necessary and her boon worth the cost.

Heart racing as the door slams open, Morrigan spins to find a vision of her favorite redhead. 

Mahariel proves quick as ever as Morrigan finds herself wrapped up in a bone-crushing embrace, one she desperately returns.

“Mother, who’s this?” 

Smiling at her son, Morrigan introduces Kieran to the star of her tales.


End file.
